


At Day's Close

by Earth_Fire_Skye



Category: Naruto
Genre: Skin is weird, i did a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Fire_Skye/pseuds/Earth_Fire_Skye
Summary: Fanart for Esama's Visionary. Updated whenever I do a thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esama/gifts).



So maybe I did a thing. Although, I gotta ask, is skintone always this difficult, or is it just me?


End file.
